


Robert Cat

by SideOrderOfGay



Series: Supercorptober 2020 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Animals, F/F, Fluff, Less Cute Animals, Supercorptober 2020 - Day 4: Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideOrderOfGay/pseuds/SideOrderOfGay
Summary: In which Kara has something to hide, Alex has a déja vu, Lena has the time of her life and Kelly honestly just came out to have a good time.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948081
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	Robert Cat

„Sweetie?“

Lena and Alex shared a long look over their respective dishes. It was common knowledge that Kara only called her wife sweetie when she’d done something wrong. Granted, it wasn’t her only tell, the fact that she showed up twenty minutes late to their double date with Alex and Kelly was also a big indicator that there was something going on. Lena had stopped being upset when Kara turned up late for functions pretty early on in their relationship. Supergirl duties didn’t stick to a regular schedule, after all. But something about the way she had her winter coat draped tightly around herself, fists clenching and unclenching in the fabric, her facial expression the same as when she ate the last slice of Pizza that was clearly labelled _Alex_ at game night clued Lena in that her tardiness wasn’t the only thing her wife was about to fess up to.

“Yes, honey?” Lena asked, one eyebrow raised as far as it could go.

“You love me, right?”

“What did you do?” Alex and Lena sighed in unison.

“Okay, it’s scary when you do that. You know me too well!” Kara exclaimed, wrapping her coat tighter around herself. For a split second, Lena thought she could see movement under there – but that would be ridiculous, not even Kara would try to smuggle a living, breathing animal into a restaurant.

“Kara, please, _please_ tell me this isn’t another Robert Cat situation”, Alex said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Lena frowned. “Robert Cat?”, she asked, turning to Kelly as if to ask whether these words made any more sense to her. She was surprised to see Alex’ wife trying to stifle a giggle behind the palm of her hand.

“Am I the only one who has no idea what on earth Alex is talking about?”

“Oh Lena”, Kelly said, her dark eyes twinkling with glee, “you’re in for a treat!”

“Alex, you weren’t supposed to tell anyone!”, Kara whined.

“Kara, I love you to bits, but there’s no way I would ever be able to keep this amazing anecdote to myself”, Alex grinned, taking a large swig from her glass of wine.

“Gather ‘round, children, because I’m about to tell you the tragic tale of unrequited love between Kara and Robert Cat.”

Kara huffed, but took a seat at the table anyway, pouting adorably.

“So I’m sure after two years of marriage, two additional years of dating and an eternity of hopeless pining you know that when Kara first came to earth she had some trouble controlling her powers and adjusting to life on earth. So, because humans are cruel – myself included, I was an asshole back then, sorry again, Kara-“

“Apology accepted!”, Kara interjected. “I mean, for the being mean to me when you were a kid thing, not the telling everyone my deepest, darkest secrets. You’re a traitor and I’ll be mad at you forever.”

“Oh, hush you”, Alex said, pushing some of her fries and chicken wings in Kara’s direction, which did make her pout dissolve just a little bit.

“Anyway, Kara started befriending this stray cat –“

“Streaky, I know.”

“-for fuck’s sake, will you just let me finish?”

Lena acquiesced, murmuring a half-hearted apology.

“Anyway, because animals seemed to like Kara more than most of her peers did, she started hanging out with them more and more, until one day she came running home, calling for mom, because she’d found a scared cat that must be starving, alone and scared, because it had hissed and swatted at her even after she’d offered it some of her salami. So mom, being the responsible adult, tasked Kara in bringing the cat home so we could take it to a vet, see if it’s chipped and if it needs help, you know how it goes. Kara was of course overjoyed and brought her new friend home. So you could imagine our surprise when Kara came home with…”, Alex paused for dramatic tension, clearly revelling in the attention Lena was giving her, “...a fucking bobcat!”

Lena, who’d been taking a sip of her wine, started violently coughing and had to spit it back into the glass in a terribly unladylike way.

“How was I supposed to know?”, Kara shouted from the far end of the table.

“I mean, you could have learned after Eliza told you to put that thing back where you got it from.”

Lena, knowing her wife to well, intoned: “But she didn’t, did she?”

“Of course not”, Alex grinned. “She actually tried to hide it in her room.”

“He couldn’t hurt me! I just wanted to feed him and give him some space until he calmed down, just like what Eliza used to do when I went into meltdown because of sensory overload.”

It never ceased to feel like a wonder to Lena, how after all these years of being together, so many moments of Kara being unapologetically _Kara_ still made her heart swell and flutter with a sudden burst of love. She gave her wife’s thigh a quick, affectionate squeeze and shared a smile with her, the kind so full of open adoration it made Alex roll her eyes.

“The whole thing blew up right in her face when I came to collect her for dinner and this hellbeast jumped me. I actually had to get stitches in my forearm, but it was worth it for witnessing my sister picking the hissing, yowling mangy furball up by the scruff of the neck and _tell it off_ like a naughty fourth grader. She actually -”

“Alex, nooooo”, Kara moaned, burying her head in her hands.

“She actually called it Robert Cat, you know, because I’m _Alexandra_ to mom when I fuck up.”

“It does make perfect sense”, Lena snorted, patting her furiously blushing wife’s thigh.

“Well, it’s clear we are talking about a Robert Cat situation here”, Kelly said, giggling behind her hand.

“How do you know?”, Alex asked, brows furrowed.

“Well, either that or Lena isn’t feeding her wife, because while you were talking Kara’s been busy dropping chicken wings into her cleavage.”

One look confirmed Kelly’s suspicion true: Kara, caught in the act, was holding a chicken wing aloft just over her cleavage. Her very impatient cleavage, because it started yipping and wiggling towards the suspended treat, until a tiny, reddish-brown puppy emerged from her coat.

“To my defense, I’ve already taken her to the vet, she’s healthy and unchipped and I saved her from a ditch where she was stuck and I _love_ her! Also, she’s the cutest.”

“Oh, I miss the days when you used to say these things about me”, Lena quipped, causing Kara to gasp in consternation, clearly about to recount the numerous times she had called Lena cute and beautiful and _the bomb dot com_ this day alone.

“I suppose she is cute”, Alex agreed hesitantly, reaching out to give the little puppy some well deserved head scratches.

“Oh no, Lena, please say you like her too, we can’t let Alex get her fingers on her!” Kara mock-whispered, a wearing a theatrical expression of horror. “She’ll call her Gertrude!”

“Well”, Lena said, tickling the little creature’s chin, “we can’t have that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forever throwing shade at Alex for wanting to name a dog Getrude.


End file.
